Goodbye
by icesk8er93
Summary: A broken couple remembers memory's they had together, causing them to fall back on one another.Will they ever get over there broken heart? Songfic R


**Hey people I was listening to this song and was like omg so niley! Haha so I had to write a one shot with this. I guess this can kind of go with my other story, **_**First Loves Stay With You Forever, **_**like in between there relationship. I plan on making that story into like 3 stories so this could probably fit into in between. But yeah hope you enjoy! XD**

The sun beaming bright through Miley's cracked window woke her up. Groaning Miley rolled over. As soon as she rolled over she spotted a picture that she always looked at every now and then staring right at her. She slowly got out of bed and touched the picture gently. Miley smiled as she looked at the happy couple in the picture. She remembered that day so clearly.

_Flashback:_

"_Nick get away from me!" Miley yelled at her boyfriend laughing uncontrollably running into the living room as he chased her through the empty house all sweaty. _

_Miley had been watching tv pleasantly on the couch, until her boyfriend, who just played a game of wiffleball with his older brothers decided to barge into her house and attack his girlfriend with sweaty hugs and kisses._

"_Miley get back here!" Nick chased his girlfriend laughing with joy. Nick caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her before attacking Miley with kisses on her neck._

"_Nick," Miley giggled._

"_What?"_

"_I love you." Miley smiled turning around to look up at him in his arms._

"_I love you too,"_

"_What are you doing here?" Miley couldn't help but ask him._

"_I missed you," Nick shrugged falling on the couch. _

_Miley smiled and sat next to him happily._

"_You couldn't wait till you took a shower to come see me?" Miley giggled playing with his curls. _

"_I couldn't wait that long. We haven't seen each other in almost a week, I couldn't take it any longer!" Nick exaggerated. Miley frowned. She knew It was hard for them to see each other because she was busy filming Hannah Montana and Nick was busy recording his new album with his brothers. The couple made sure to at least call one another as much as possible, since they couldn't get to see each other. _

"_Nick…" Miley started, not knowing what to say._

"_Don't Miley. We're together now that's all that matters," Nick said sincerely grabbing her hand and intertwining there fingers._

"_Yeah, even though your all sweaty, your still irresistible," Miley giggled resting her head on his shoulder. _

_Nick just kissed her on the top of her head before softly laying his head on hers. _

_The couple was so absorbed in each other, they didn't hear the door open, or soft whispering. They quickly jumped apart after seeing a bright flash._

"_AWWW! YOU GUYS ARE SO ADORABLE!" Brandi Cyrus gushed looking at the couple on the couch. They looked up to see Brandi, along with the other two jonas brothers. _

_Both teens blushed furiously before looking down giggling softly. They each glance at each other the same time, both with red faces, and started laughing uncontrollable at one another. They were so in love, awkward moments were just laughable to them._

Miley sighed, remembering that day like it was yesterday, when in reality, it was almost 2 months ago. She smiled softly as she put the frame down. Oh how she wished she could go back to that day. Her and the young boy in the picture frame had just broken up, yet Miley couldn't allow herself to move on. She was stuck in the past. Always looking at pictures, thinking about the curly haired Jonas that stole her heart.

_I can honestly say_

_You've been on my mind _

_since I woke up today, up today_

_I look at your photograph_

_All the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_and I don't mind_

Sighing Miley touched her lips remembering how many times his lips were on hers. Miley suddenly got tears in her eyes as she remembered the last kiss they shared.

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_Flashback: _

_Miley chased after Nick with tears brimming her eyes. _

"_Nick!" She screamed as ran after him. He had just told her he couldn't be with her anymore. He said that it was too hard not being able to see her as much as he wanted. He told her softly in her bedroom before leaving the house, not allowing himself to cry in front of her. He couldn't stand It, but knew that this was what was best for them right now._

"_What Miley?" Nick yelled stopping in his tracks and turning around to find the love of life with tears rolling down her cheeks looking up at him desperately. _

"_After EVERYTHING this is it? Maybe if we just talk about this…we could still make this work!" Miley cried to him. She tried to be strong but just couldn't control it. Her tears were flowing and there was no way of stopping them. Her heart was breaking on the spot and she couldn't tell her heart what to feel._

"_Then what Miley? Go back to phone calls? Seeing each other once a week? I cant…wont…live that way anymore…its too painful," Nick quietly explained, tears slowly starting to starting to rise. He couldn't look into her eyes. If he did he knew he wouldn't be able to stand it and they would be just where they started. _

"_Nick...please…this cant be our goodbye," Miley whispered, looking down at the pavement. _

"_Miley, I will always love you, but I'm sorry. Our love story has to have an end," Nick said gently taking her hand._

_Miley tearfully looked up into his brown eyes. She couldn't take it anymore she reached up and kissed him one last time. Both tears mixing into the kiss. Miley broke the kiss as a sob escaped her mouth. _

"_Goodbye Miley," Nick whispered letting go of her hand and walking away, leaving Miley to watch him go. _

_All Miley could do was collapse onto the floor and sob has she watched the love of her life walk out of her life, taking her heart with him. _

Miley got tears in her eyes as she remembered that fateful day. She'll never forget how that kiss felt against her lips. She slowly shook her head, tears brimming her eyes, and tried to remember something nice about their relationship. She smiled as she remembered when they danced around with no music playing. She also remembered that day for another reason. With a sigh she let the memory take her away from the heartache.

_the time that you danced with me_

_with no music playin'_

_Flashback:_

_Miley and Nick walked hand in hand up to Miley house. They had just went out on a date to the local fair that was around. With hats and sunglasses, luckily they didn't get recognized._

"_I had a great time with you today Nick," Miley smiled as she swung there hands back and forth gently. _

"_Yeah me too, but who says its over?" Nick asked mysteriously stopping in the middle of the rode, causing Miley to stop and look at him expectantly._

"_Nick, we cant stay in the middle of the street! What if a car comes?" Miley asked, suddenly getting nervous. _

"_Miley relax, you cant live life if your always afraid," Nick smiled bravely at Miley bringing her closer to him._

"_Well if you want to live, you cant always be doing stupid things that make you afraid in the first place!" Miley answered back trying to pull him towards the curb. _

"_Miley, come on don't you ever want to be fearless?" Nick questioned bringing her back to the middle of the street with him. _

_Miley didn't answer instead, she smiled, shook her head, and let her boyfriend talk her into being 'fearless'._

"_Do you want to dance?" Nick asked randomly looking down at her with so much love pouring out of his eyes, it was almost impossible to say no._

"_But there's no music," Miley blushed rocking there intertwined hands again. _

"_Who says we need music?" Nick asked back. After Miley smiled at him, he placed his hands on her waist and brought her close and started to sway back and forth._

"_This is crazy," Miley couldn't help but say as she grinned and put both her hands on his neck, her fingers playing with the bottom of his hair._

"_This is love," Nick replied. Miley stopped swaying as she heard the four letter word they were both afraid to say to each other. _

"_L-love?" Miley stuttered nervously looking him in the eye._

"_Yeah, Miley, I know we havent said it to each other yet, and have only been together 6 months but…I love you," Nick almost whispered as he glanced nervously back at Miley._

_Mileys face broke into a huge grin. "I love you too." _

_Nick smiled and couldn't help but pick her up from around the waist and swing her around happily. _

Miley smiled as she remembered that memory, once again, so very clearly. She just wonders what happened to that happy couple in the picture. They were so in love, how could there love story have an end? Miley got tears in her eyes once again as she wondered, how did there story end? She looked around her room hopelessly before she found a small pink teddy bear laying on her bed smiling at her. She smiled with tears in her eyes as she remembered exactly when Nick got her that.

_I remember those simple things_

_Flashback: _

_Miley sat sick in her bed. It was a rainy day, and Miley just didn't want to talk to anyone. She didn't feel good, and just wanted to be alone._

"_Miley, Nicks here to see you," Miley mom said walking into her room to find her daughter still in pajamas, looking pretty sick._

"_Tell him that I'm sick, I really don't feel like doing anything today," Miley mumbled from her pillow. Suddenly, she sneezed, jumping up, and grabbed a tissue, before laying down comfortably in her bed._

"_Honey, do you have a fever?" Mileys mother asked coming over and feeling her forehead. _

"_I think its just a cold mom. Tell Nick I pretty much look like crap and we'll hang out tomorrow. I just need to rest," Miley said sleepily. _

"_Ok sweetie," Miley heard the door close quietly before it opening again. Miley had her eyes closed as she ignored the soft footsteps walking over to her bed. _

"_Miles?" She heard her boyfriend of 10 months ask worriedly. _

"_Nick?" Miley's eyes fluttered opened. _

"_Hey, your mom told me you weren't feeling very well," Nick said sitting on her bed. _

"_No," Miley whispered tiredly. _

"_Well, I brought you something to make it better," Nick smiled. Miley tiredly looked up at him to see him smiling back at her with his hands behind his back._

"_What?" Miley asked curiously. _

_Nick smiled at her one more time before pulling his hands out from behind his back to reveal a small pink teddy. _

_Miley grinned back at her boyfriend. "Aww, shes so cute!" _

"_Yeah I thought you'd like her," Nick grinned. _

"_Yeah, thank you," Miley said gratefully sitting up in bed to take the teddy bear. _

"_What no kiss?" Nick asked jokingly._

"_Nick…you know I would but I don't want to get you sick," Miley explained to him. _

"_I know," Nick said but kissed her on the cheek anyway. _

"_Nick! I don't want you to get sick!" Miley rolled her eyes. _

"_But I love you to much to care!" Nick whined. _

"_Aw I love you too," Miley told him smiling. _

"_Okay, that's not all I bought you," Nick admitted. He took out a movie that was hidden in his jacket. _

"_THE NOTEBOOK!" Miley explained grabbing it and running to her DVD player. _

"_Haha, I thought you might like that," Nick chuckled. _

"_Please watch it with me?" Miley asked going to sit back down on her bed looking up at him with puppy eyes. _

"_Aw I cant say no to that! Okay babe," Nick said smiling he went to go lay down next to Miley. _

_Miley smiled and cuddled up with him on her bed, suddenly thankful her mom let Nick come take care of her._

By the end of the memory, Miley was crying uncontrollably on her bed, hugging the teddy bear tightly to her chest.

_I remember till I cry_

_but the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_the memory I wanna forget_

_is Goodbye_

She loved reliving all these memories no matter how painful. She wishes she just didn't have to hear Nicks voice saying _'Goodbye Miley' _at the end of each memory. Its always a constant reminder that they can never create anymore memories together. Miley gathered her heart back up and turned on the radio. Of course, My Girl, has to be playing.

_I woke up this mornin'_

_and played our song_

_and through my tears I sang along_

She couldn't help but sing threw her tears as she remembered how Nick always used to sing this to her as she rode her bike.

_Flashback:_

_Miley took her bike out from the garage and started to ride it next to Nick. They didn't say much as they walked over to his house._

_Suddenly Nick started singing_

"_I've got sunshine…on a cloudy day…" He sang softly. "When it's cold outside…I got the month of May"_

_Miley felt like she stopped breathing. Her heart completely just melted. She got butterflies all over again in her tummy. It sounded like he was singing it to her instead of just singing a song that was stuck in his head. His voice was like a lullaby that just gave her chills._

_Well, I guess you'd say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_Nick paused for a moment then smiled and softly finished ,"Miley…talkin bout' Miley, Miley."_

_As he sang his heart beat started pounding furiously. He turned a small shade of pink while he changed the words to the Temptations "My Girl"_

_Nick glanced at Miley and smiled at her shocked expression as she rode her bike. She grinned at him and looked down blushing slightly when she noticed how her name was sang at the part where it was normally 'My girl'_

"_Nick…that was so sweet…you took my breath away," Miley smiled and looked down as she turned pink with him._

"_Well…you are my girl right?" He shyly asked._

"_Yeah…you're my prince charming," Miley answered with a smile on her face. 'I don't remember smiling this much' Miley thought as she pulled over next to his house and got off her bike._

_Nick grabbed her hands and gave her a big hug and whispered "I'm honored my princess." Miley blushed but hugged him back._

_They broke apart at the same time and got lost in each others eyes. With no hesitation, Nick brushed his lips softly on Mileys. Miley kissed him back just as sweetly._

Miley broke down crying in the middle of the song as she remembered how his voice sounded like as he sang to her. She couldn't find enough strength in herself as she listened to 'their song' as they liked to call it. Miley slowly reached her hand to the phone and thought that maybe he would like to talk about it and see if they can patch things up. The hope in her eyes suddenly flickered to grief as she remembered how determined his face was when he ended it. She knew it would just be a waste of time.

_I picked up the phone and then _

_put it down_

_Cuz I know I'm wastin' my time_

_and I don't mind!_

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up_

_with your ring tone_

Miley jumped as she heard 'My Girl' start to go off on her phone. As soon as she heard it, she knew it was him calling her. She just didn't know if she should answer. Deep down in her heart, she knew she wanted to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Miley said. Her voice quiet and hoarse from her crying.

"Hi Miley," Miley drew in a sharp breath as she heard the sound of his voice. His voice sounded hesitant but lonely.

_I hesitate but answered it anyway_

_you sound so alone!_

_and I'm suprised to hear you say, ay!_

After an awkward silence, Nicks soft voice said, "I saw a picture of us today…I couldn't help but remember all these memories we had together…"

_you remember when we kissed_

_you still feel it on your lips_

_the time that you danced with me_

_with no music playin'_

_You remember the simple things_

"I still feel your kiss on my lips…I know it sounds crazy but I got all these flashes of us over the past year and a half…I just don't want to remember when we said goodbye," Nick finished quietly.

"Oh Nick, I was thinking about all those times too," Miley couldn't help but cry and she admitted to him.

"Miley, I'm so sorry I ever hurt you," Nick told her eagerly.

"Me too, I just want to pretend it never happened," Miley said tearfully.

_We talk till we cry_

_You said that your biggest regret_

_the one thing you wish I'd forget_

_Is saying Goodbye_

_sayin' Goodbye..._

_Oooh_

_Goodbye..._

"Me too, I wish it didn't happen," Nick said his voice sounding muffled. Miley could tell he was holding back a sob.

"But Nick, what about seeing each other? You said a lot of stuff…" Miley told him remembering all his harsh words over again.

"I know I did Miley, and that was stupid of me, I shouldn't have done that. I regret it so much!" Nick explained. Miley heard him sob a little at the end of his sentence and knew he was truly sorry and was broken up as much as she was.

"What about seeing each other?" Miley asked again, afraid of the answer.

"About that…your dad I'm guessing hasn't told you but uh, we're guest starring on Hannah Montana!" Nick said happily.

"Oh My Gosh! Are you serious!?!" Miley questioned happily, hoping he was 100% serious.

"Yup!" Nick said happily.

"But…what about after that?" Miley asked growing more nervous.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters it that I love you. And I don't want our love story to ever have an end," Nick said determined.

"Me either Nick, I love you too," Miley told him sighing happily. She suddenly felt her heart go back together.

She knew they had a lot to go through but eventually, they would always fall back on one another. It will always be Miley and Nick. They knew it was going to be hard and painful, but they had each other and with the love they share, they knew anything was possible and that they would be okay. The futures a scary place, but if they had each other they knew they could handle it one step at a time.

**Ta da! What'd ya think? I'm actually pretty happy with this, and I'll be updating this weekend another chapter, I've just been working on this that I really wanted to write! And if you havent checked out my other Niley story, you might really like it XD anywho please review and let me know your thoughts! =) **


End file.
